


don't say your goodbyes

by mollivanders



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she gets back from voting for her dad (dispirited, despondent), Logan’s waiting for her, leaning against her apartment door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't say your goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: don't say your goodbyes**  
>  Fandom: Veronica Mars  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Characters: Logan/Veronica  
> Summary: Logan and Veronica told in threes. Word Count - 1,028  
> Disclaimer: The CW owns _Veronica Mars_. One Republic owns 'All We Are,' from which the title comes.

**three hours later**

When she gets back from voting for her dad (dispirited, despondent), Logan’s waiting for her, leaning against her apartment door.

“I’ll leave if you want me to,” he offers and Veronica grips her bag strap tighter, manages to shake her head a fraction in each direction.

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to be alone,” he adds when she doesn’t actually respond. Her whole body feels like a steel pipe, hollow on the inside and tough on the outside. It makes it hard to explain herself at the moment so she steps forward to unlock the door, her left arm brushing against Logan before she pushes the door in.

“You can come in,” she allows, still not meeting his eyes, before dropping her bag on the couch and reaching behind her for his hand (it’s there, waiting).

She doesn’t look at him until the door to her room’s closed. Lights still off, she turns to face him, still holding his hand, and leans against him to murmur an, “I missed you.”

Hours later, she couldn’t have said if she kissed Logan before he kissed her, if she pulled him back to her bed or if they just fell there and whether she actually forgot to call Piz or just decided not to.

(All that matters is that Logan was there, like he always was, and Piz was not.)

 

**three months later**

Logan never did well with long-distance relationships (shows up six times at her studio apartment to ask how the FBI internship’s going before she kisses him, lets her dinner burn on the stovetop and has him order in pizza and Chinese food. 

She’s not good with long distances either.

It’s more work than she’s used to (more paperwork) and she complains about it to Logan every time he shows up, about how much red tape there is and how waiting for a warrant is just not as fun as sneaking around without permission. He lets her vent as long as she wants before he suggests just dropping the whole thing and doing something she loves.

“Like what?” she asks, confused. “Keep being a private investigator with dad?”

“You look pretty cute when you’re undercover,” Logan confirms, passing her the orange chicken and she grabs some with her chopsticks.

“I do,” she agrees (misses the long glance he gives her while she’s scooping noodles into her mouth).

“You always look cute,” he adds and she rolls her eyes at him.

“Stop trying to get laid, Echolls,” she teases (no trying needed anyway).

 

**three years later**

They graduate from college the same way they graduated from high school – on the heels of a criminal investigation Veronica can’t quite stay away from. This time she asks Logan ahead of time not to pay for a security guard and he grudgingly accepts but asks her to check in regularly.

He looks so worried she almost wishes she could accept a tail, but they both know better by now (pulls him closer to kiss him, palms cradling his face, and promises she’ll be careful).

Nothing happens – Veronica calls the police in at the last minute instead of taking the guy down herself – and when she gets home, their apartment still littered with graduation party decorations from the night before, she curls up next to Logan and mutters tiredly she’d like to retire for a while.

“It’ll never last,” he reminds her and she laughs sleepily against him.

“Yeah, I know,” she admits. “But I’m tired of being scared of everyone except you.”

“You’re not,” Logan argues. “I’m not the only one you’re not scared of. There’s your dad, there's Wallace, there’s Mac,”

“—and there’s you,” Veronica interrupts.

“We could always move,” he suggests. “I hear Cabo’s beautiful. Maybe Miami. Plenty of drug lords and sunshine for you to chase.”

She crawls up from where she’s lying against him to push him down into the couch, slinging her leg across his hip before pressing a soft kiss to his mouth, his fingers digging into her waist.

“I love you,” she says (doesn’t say anything else for a long time).

 

**three decades later**

Her hair’s longer now, with streaks of gray running through it that Logan loves to point out when she’s putting it up in the morning, catching her eye in the mirror. Half the time he doesn’t let her finish, just slides her bra strap off her shoulder and kisses her skin in a descending pattern until she’s late for work more days than not.

(She’s the boss though, so nobody says anything.)

At least once a month she’s on the road, hunting down some parole violator, and Logan calls to check in and see how easy it was to catch this one, how hard it was to throw them in the back of her truck. She regales him with an exaggerated story that he pretends is the truth and when she gets finally gets home, if he’s still at work, she plans a surprise for him.

Living with Logan, she’s found more creative outlets than just tracking down information.

Eventually he has to get glasses and she teases him about them for a full week before she admits he looks dashing (sexy, delicious) in them, makes him keep them on while she climbs on top of him and pulls his shirt off, knocking them askew. He eggs her on, says she should get a matching pair, and she points out her eyesight’s an advantage to both of them (feels only a little bad when he knocks his head back, painfully, against the headboard).

There are things they never talk about (have learned not to talk about) and Veronica figures it means she’s finally learned to trust him (maybe, finally, the other way around too). He doesn’t hire security to tail her anymore (insists she take the new martial arts class he saw an ad for), doesn’t beat up men who insult her anymore (just destroys their companies in the stock market) and believes her when she says she’s not going to break.

Perhaps, she thinks, after three decades, they might actually make it this time.

_Finis_


End file.
